


I'll Be Good

by weaselbee23



Series: Draco's shitty, but also not so shitty life [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Cigarettes, Marijuana, Post-War, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselbee23/pseuds/weaselbee23
Summary: Draco takes a nasty fall that costs the Slytherins the game. after his teammates try to teach him a lesson, Harry Potter finds him. After they take advantage of the opportunity to have a fresh start, what will come of their friendship?





	I'll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting forever to post this. I will continue my next work with what happens between Draco and Harry in the astronomy tower. Please leave feedback if you can!

The quidditch match was supposed to be a complete win for the Slytherin team; thanks to Harry fucking Potter, though, they lost - Draco flew over to slam his body into Harry’s, and he fell to the ground instead of Harry, costing the Slytherins the game. As Draco trudged into the dress rooms, he cursed the golden boy’s skills. Though, he didn’t know how much venom was behind it. Ever since the war, he had come to accept once again that he was in love with Harry Potter.

As Draco pulled his jersey off, he found himself crying out. He had to have broken a rib out on the field when he fell. Damn, he’d have to go to the medical wing to get it fixed. He walked to his locker and shoved the damned, no good jersey into it, unaware of his teammates’ footsteps behind him until it was too late. He was shoved to the floor and beaten senseless and left there, seemingly to rot. Draco felt alone - he didn’t have Crabbe and Goyle to help him up this time. Tears welled in his eyes and he found himself pulling up to sit on the bench, curling over, and letting out a sob. 

After a moment of crying alone, Draco heard quick footsteps. He looked up, a frightened expression written on his face. He worried that his teammates were returning for a second round. But instead, Harry Potter rounded the corner. Draco was quick to wipe his face and cover himself, his bound chest visible to Harry. Due to the interruption earlier, Draco never got to finish changing, so he was left in his binder and pants. 

Harry quirked a brow, seeing the binder and quickly putting the pieces together. He looked indifferent to Draco’s identity, unphased. He got a towel and wet it, walking over to the boy and kneeling down in front of him. “Hey, Malfoy.” he greeted gently, understanding of the fact that Draco was very fragile in that moment.

“Potter.” Draco muttered, trying his best to get Harry to leave. Though, in that moment, the blonde could not bring himself to be mean to the other boy. Not when Harry was in front of him, not taunting him for being different. 

Harry began to wipe the blood from his nose and mouth. “Your nose is broken, Malfoy.” he stated in what almost seemed like a whisper. He was especially careful as he wiped Draco’s nose, trying not to irritate it or make the pain worse than it already was. 

Draco flinched a bit, the touch still painful. He looked at Harry curiously, wondering why the boy was being so kind to him. Both boys were silent, that being one of the first times they had peace between them. They both stayed quiet as Harry slowly moved Draco’s arms down by his waist and began to wipe blood off of his binder and collarbone. Draco let him, eyeing Harry. If Harry could keep this encounter peaceful, he could too. Though, soon he found himself unable to keep quiet. “So, Potter. You’re not going to make fun of me for this?” He questioned.

“Which part, you getting beaten up or me cleaning the blood off of you?” He asked in return, curious as to what the blonde wanted to keep a secret. He soon finished cleaning the blood off of the boy and used his wand to fix Draco’s nose. He then sat on the bench beside him and looked at his face, showing he was waiting for a reply. 

“The part about me being transgender, you dimwit.” He snapped, though for some odd reason he felt a pang of guilt hit his chest as an apologetic look came over his face. He tried to remind himself that he didn’t need to hide his feelings by being an asshole. He could be kind. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?” Harry gaped.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m upset and I snapped at you.” He apologized a second time. He looked down a minute before looking back up at Harry. “Thank you for helping me.”

Harry sputtered for a moment before nodding. “No problem.”

After a moment of silence, Harry sighed. “After this, are you going to go back to hating my guts?”

“I don’t hate your guts.” Draco admitted.

Harry looked shocked, but nodded. “I don’t hate your guts either.”

“Lovely.” And as Harry looked Draco over, he wanted to say that he was lovely. Similar to Draco, Harry had developed feelings for the bloke. But in the end they both continued their relationship as enemies. Though, both dreamed of having something together. Something happy.

“Well, this seems to be our chance to have a fresh start.” He began as he stood up and moved in front of Draco before extending his hand. “Do you fancy being my friend?”

Draco stuttered for a moment before shutting his mouth and nodding, taking Harry’s hand. When he saw the nervous smile on Harry’s face, he gave a small smile before he spoke.

“Scared, Potter?” His tone was playful, as was his smirk.

Harry let out a loud laugh and shook his head. “Maybe I am.”

\---

It started off small. Harry would walk Draco to his classes, and they would talk the entire way. After about two weeks, Harry began to sit beside draco in class, and pair up with him when there was a project. They made a good team, and Draco rather enjoyed Harry’s company.

They became good friends, and when they ran into each other one day before going into the Great Hall, Harry insisted that Draco sit with him and his friends.

Draco was hesitant. Everyone at Hogwarts knew of his friendship with Harry, so it wasn’t like it would be any shock to them at this point. But he knew there was the chance that they still hated him.

But when Harry gave him that big, bright grin, Draco couldn’t bring himself to say no. so they walked into the Great Hall together, talking softly as they approached the Gryffindor table. Once they reached Harry’s friends, draco swallowed nervously. 

“‘Mione, Ron, Draco’s going to sit with us.” Harry said as he took a seat. When Draco didn’t do the same, Harry tugged on his sleeve, gesturing for him to sit. As Draco finally sat down, Hermione spoke.

“Um, forgive me if this sounds rude but weren’t you two enemies just two months ago?” Hermione asked, voice curious.

“Yeah, what happened?” Ron joined in.

“The day Draco took that nasty fall during a game, I helped him out. Ever since then we’ve been friends. He’s great company to have.” Harry replied, giving them the short version of the story. He also knew that Draco would appreciate if he left out the part about him getting beaten up, and the fact that he’s trans.

Hermione seemed to think it over for a moment before giving a slow nod. “If you say so.”

\---

After about a week, friendship with the Golden Trio came easily to Draco. They all connected in different ways, but being friends with them made him genuinely happy. Blaise was the only person Draco ever really considered a friend.

When the thought of Blaise came to his head, he knew he needed to have one of their talks with him.

So one night Draco found himself sitting next to Blaise, their backs against the wall as they shared a blunt. 

“I’m in love, Blaise.” Draco confessed.

“Is it safe to assume that things are going well with Potter?” Blaise asked, a smile on his face.

Draco nodded quickly. “I spend most of my time with him. I enjoy hanging around Ron and Hermione as well, but when I’m with Harry, I’m at my happiest. I’m actually supposed to meet with him after we finish up.”

“Dope. What are you guys going to do so late?” Blaise asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

“We’re going to meet at the astronomy tower and talk.” Draco replied, clearly excited about this.

“Talk?”

“Yeah, we really like just talking to each other. Sometimes it’s hard to find something to say, but it’s nice.”

Blaise smirked as he reached into the small box he had where he stored his pot and pot-related things. He pulled out a blunt and handed it to Draco. “Take this with you. If you can get him to smoke it with you, you guys won’t have any trouble thinking of something to say.”

“Thank you, but I don’t know if he would be willing to do it with me. Isn’t it looked down upon in the muggle world?”

“It’s illegal in many places, but in other places it’s perfectly fine to smoke pot. Depends on where you live.”

Draco nodded before tucking the blunt into his pack of cigarettes. “Wish me good luck, Blaise.” He said as he stood and tied his tie, not entirely recalling when he discarded it.

“Good luck, Draco.” He said as he watched Draco carefully tuck the pack of cigarettes into his pocket, along with his lighter that Blaise had gotten for him.

Draco then turned on his heel and left the dorm.


End file.
